A Day in the Life of a Titan Teen
by robinsonlygurrls
Summary: A big Party. The titans have the tower to them selves and no evildoers
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Life of a Titan Teen

Dove- YoYo what up homies? Just kidding!

Raven- Welcome to our fanfic. It is kind of an AU (Alternative Universe)

Dove- Our fanfic is a tad bit different from other peoples.

Raven- Sure different.

Dove- Don't mind my exceedingly grumpy sister (she hasn't slept for a while)

Raven- You may or may not like our fanfic where everyone is friends with each other except Kitten…

Dove- But you will love it because I'm in it, silly

Raven- Right… anyways we hang out with Red X, and the Hive.

Dove- actually they are pretty cool… wants you get past them trying to conquer the world and everything.

Raven- well we all live together, except Kitten, with a couple of new characters to add to the chaos.

Dove- Can you say D-R-A-M-A?

Raven- umm…drama? There is going to be love twists, secret crushes and Kitten- I mean catfights

Dove- so much going on with all these crazy teens with powers. Scary.

Raven- well, hope you enjoy and have a good time. Oh and Review or else-

Dove- she means please review

Raven- Or else…


	2. Chapter 2

A Day in the Life of a Titan Teen

Slumber Party- part 1

Half the girls voting for Jynx the others for Starfire. Blood will be shown, tears shed and many minds racing.

"1…2…3…GO!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Jynx choose a strong fist of rock and Starfire with shredding fingers of scissors.

The crowd goes wild (not really but what do you except from 2 sugar hyped girl in the middle of the night?)

"I pick Kitten. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course. I know you want me to kiss Robby-Poo. And you know we are meant to be so I'll do-"

"I dare you to get Raven to play with us."

"I have to go in Raven's r…r…roo…room?"

"Kitten's gonna die!" all the girls chanted.

"I got to see this!" Dove said.

"And I have to make sure she does it." Jynx explained

The three girls went to ravens room and begged her to come and play, she forcefully said no.

When the three girls returned the others decided to play a new game. The dare number game.

"Oh my friggin goodness we have to have Raven. Or else we wont have an even amount!" exclaimed Dove.

"Fine we will have to wait a couple of hours and then when she's asleep you can drag her out here" The way to high ( but natural) Kandy said.

"Till then let's have some I-C-E C-R-E-A-M!" stated the tall sweet Bumble Bee.

"And watch a scary movie" demanded Starfire's older eviler sister Blackfire.

"Only if we get the boys down here to cuddle up with." Said Cocky Tocky.

"Boys are fuckin' retarded and should burn in hell." The gothic Shadow put in.

"Shadow is right except for the part about burning in hell part but you guys said that it would be just us girls tonight." The shy, timid Krystal added.

"Well let's get settled in for the flick, get scared then go scare the wits out of Raven!" Dagger the forest swordsperson concludes.

A movie later 

Dove was laughing her ass off and said "She got laugh eaten in the laugh end"

Then she looked at the other girls.

"Hey guys…guys…Hello? BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all the girls screamed and huddled around the others.

"Ok let's go scare Raven." Dove said

"I'm in." Jynx stated

"Oh and I think Robin is in the gym working out and the gyms right next to ravens room." Dove bribed

"I'm coming." Kitten said without hesitating.

They silently crept up to Ravens room at 1:42AM

"She should be asleep but she has weird sleep schedules."

Dove walks up to the door and hacks the security code, where she learned you don't want to know.

"Come on you guys." Dove said.

"Do I have to go in there?" Kitten asked.

"Yes now get your fat ass in here."

They pulled her in Raven was sleeping. Dove walked and whispers something in her ear. Raven jumped up screaming bloody murder. And her stereo blew up.

Robin heard a scream from Raven room and raced in.

"Raven are you okay?"

"No, Kitten is here what do you think?"

Dove walked in the bathroom.

Kitten tried to hug Robin but Raven put up a force field thinking that Robin didn't realize he was in his boxers.

"DON'T-YOU-DARE!"

Robin looked down and blushed an extremely crimson red as Dove walked out of the bathroom and threw Robin a robe.

"Thanks" he said

"GET-OUT-OF-MY-ROOM!" Raven yelled and pushed everyone out.

The door slammed behind Dove.

"_Hey don't you want to play the dare number game?" _Dove asked Raven telepathically.

"_No."_

"_But what if Kitten gets stuck with a 5 and Robin?"_

"_Fine I'll come."_

"Okay people come pick a number out of the hat." Dove told the girls once the 4 other girls got back.

"I got a 1.""I have a 3""Is this a 5 or a 2?"

"Ha," Kitten Exclaimed, "I got the best a 5"

"Hey don't get overjoyed because I got one to, Bitch." Jynx said.

"Before I tell you what the numbers mean pick another piece of paper. Don't tell anyone or show anyone the name and no trading." Dove stated

"1 means kiss. 2 is make-out. 3 would be sleep with. 4 date for a week. And 5 all of the above." Raven added.

"Hey you have to do it or else we will tell the whole city any rumors we want and can think of." Dove explained

Dove- Did you like it? Did you think it was funny?

Raven- If you call scaring me in the middle of the night by telling me that Robin and Kitten are going out then yes it was hilarious.

Dove- But it wasn't night time and you weren't even scared

Raven- Shut Up!

Dove- Well at the end of each chappie we will do a character description. First is me!

Dove

Age-18

b-day- December 29th

Dove was born on Azerath and is Ravens older sister. She is a lighter version of Raven, but stronger. She has straight black hair down to her waist, electric green eyes and an attitude to match. She is considered leader of the group (Damn Robin always in the way) She wears the same outfit as Raven but different colors, black and green.

Dove- oh and the boys will be introduced later. Remember to Review!

Raven-Or else

Dove-Shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Boy Toy part 1

Dove- Hey my readers. I am sooo very sorry about the 7 and a half year wait for the update but some one kind of went to Azerath with out me and so I had to write this whole chapter by myself. Well sorry for the delay hope you like it! Oh and unfortunately I do not own any of the characters except a few you have never heard of.

So some of the girls anxious for the morning to come while others were in apprehension about the coming of a new day. But that night something happened that a spoiled blonde and her impish plan came to a full down crash and burn all because of one venture boy.

It was about 4am and the girls have been asleep for about an hour when the overly obsessive Kitten got up, after making sure that the girls were asleep, and started rummaging threw the girls things looking for something she wanted .

She started with Terra, because she seemed quite happy when she drew her paper that morning, but it wasn't the name she was looking for. She was disappointed and moved on to Jinx …….no, Dagger………NO. But then she found it, she found what she was looking for inside the flirtatious Tock's bag. But just as she pulled the paper out a certain moldy creature saw the blonde.

"Kitten!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Kitten screamed and dropped the paper in addition to waking a few of the girls.

Beast Boy picked up the paper curiously.

"What's up with all the racket?" Dove asked rubbing her bright green eyes.

" Yeah some of us need our beauty sleep." Starfire whined as she yawned.

"Why me?" The gothic Shadow grumbled.

"Beast Boy why are you down here ?" Dove questioned the boy.

"I was thirsty, and why does this piece of paper say robins name? Do I-"He was cut of by Kittens hand over his mouth and Kitten smiled innocently.

"He he"

"Kitten do you have something to tell us?" Starfire guessed

"No…. of coarse not ….. Never" Kitten hastened to say.

"Damn it. Don't you guys know not to disturb me while I'm sleeping? I get extremely grumpy." Raven mumbled

"Ploof" (in the back round a pillow blew up with black aura)

The girls decide to forget about it till the morning. And went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before the girls decided that they would in the order of the first boy up would be the first girl to go, and so forth.

So the girls woke up around 6am to find three guys up.

The first guy they saw was Dark. (Dark is an extreme Goth guy and only few knew his real nature. His stair is so black it could petrify you, thus his power. So don't stair to deep in those eyes because if they turn red you will experience your deepest darkest fear but it was all in your mind and is only temporary.)

Dark being the first one up that meant that the person that had Dark had to go.

She came up behind him silently.

"Morning Shadow" Dark said as he turned around. The moment that he faced her she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" His deep voice made her blush a vivid crimson.

'It was something I had to do "She answered and walked away.

Dark stared at the mischievous girl, as she walked backed to the living room, smirking.

As soon as she entered the room every girl was asking her a different question, but Shadow smiled and sat on the couch without a single word of the event.

"Oh yeah flash is out there" Shadow mentioned so the next girl could go.

"Joy' said the eldest Tameranian, Blackfire.

"Blackfire and Flash sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"Jynx playfully sang before getting cut off with a black starbolt.

"Shut up LOSER! " Blackfire said bitterly before leaving the kitchen.

In the kitchen-

"Hey Dark have you seen flash? "Blackfire asked while giving him a friendly hug.

"Yeah he said he was going to go out side with Mammoth to play catch. They invited me but not the best of friends with Mammoth, yaw know" He said to the onyx haired girl.

"Yeah I know thanks a lot. Catch ya later" She said walking up to the roof of the tower to find the boys playing catch with a football.

"Hey BF, (blackfire) what's up?" Flash said as he threw the ball to Mammoth.

"Not much but can I talk to ya for a sec?" Blackfire asked.

"Sure "Flash led the two down to the elevator and pushed the emergence stop button.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

She didn't say anything; she just pushed him up against the back of the elevator and started to kiss him. A few seconds later she pulled away.

"No" She said as she turned the elevator back on and she went back to the living room where the party was held.

Flash was flabbergasted, but hey Blackfire just kissed him. That's a big improvement from his last girl friend Tock.

Blackfire walked back to the party with the look of disgust on her face.

"Was it that horrible? And now just think, flash now thinks you like him. All the more reason to flirt with you.!" Starfire said with a smirk on her face as she pointed this out to her big sister.

"Shut up! Why do you always do this to me? What the hell did I ever do to you guys!"Blackfire screamed at the girls, as she cried and ran out of the room.

"Well now we have to find out who is next. Ok will someone go to the kitchen to see who else is up" Mystic the sweet, cute, and smart sorceress.

"How bout I go" volunteered the shy and timid Krystal

Krystal walked into the kitchen to see Dark talking to Speedy.

"Hi Dark, Hi Speedy. Just came in to get some…….um…..Bread? Yeah bread! Well see you guys later." Crystal ran out of the room.

"speedy is up" Krystal announced to the girls.  
" Do I really have to do this?" Mystic asked.

"Yep" "Kitten informed.

"Fine"

"Hey Speedy can I talk to you really quickly, in another room? Privately? "Mystic asked the red head.

"Sure" Speedy answered, unsure about what was about to happen.

They walked into the security room.

"Well Speedy, I know that we are really quite close friends, but I want to be more. How bout we go to dinner tonight at 6:00. I will meet you at the top of the tower." She said breathlessly.

'Whoa. Wait a sec. Why all of the sudden you want to go out with me? You just broke up with Dark not to long ago."

"Well last night. You can't tell anybody, but we were playing this game and this is what I have to do. Date you for a week, please go along with it"

"Ok tonight at six, at the top of the tower. See you there." Speedy smiled and then walked out.

In the living room-

"What's taking her so long?" Jynx wondered.

The girls had broken off into there normal groups. In the corner Raven, Dove, Starfire and Shadow were talking about a way to humiliate Robin and BB. In the opposite corner stood Terra's Group; Terra, Jynx, Tock and Blackfire, Well she would be there if she didn't have a hit fit. In the center was Sparks friends; Spark, Dagger, Bumblebee, Krystal, and Kitten (even though the group tried to get rid of her, she would never go away.)And on the couch sat Kandy waiting for Mystic to arrive.

When she walked through the door.

"What did he say?'

"He said yes!"

Flash

Short, big headed pervert of a boy, only pays attention to the "hot" girls. Dark long

Brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. He's fast, especially with the girls. (The longest that he stayed with one girl was a week)But he can be a sweetheart "sometimes".

D- So RAVEN how was Azerath?

R- Good I had a lot of fun, and met a lot of hot guys!

(Raven is dissolved in smoke and comes out scorched and hair on end)

R- Grrrrrrr!

D-well tell us what u think, and any suggestions would be appreciated!

R- Or we won't update, with out five reviews (Muhahaha)

D- Shut up (smacks raven)

R- Oww, ya know the "lets hurt raven for fun" thing is getting really old!


End file.
